Veneno & Espinas
by Artemisa Braver
Summary: Todas las Rosas, por más bellas que sean, tienen Espinas... Y todas las Serpientes, por más astutas que sean, poseen algún tipo de Veneno...
1. Entre Libros

Rose caminaba apresurada por el pasillo, tenía que ir a la biblioteca a hacer una redacción de pociones. "_Porque no lo habré hecho antes, maldito Slughorn"_ Pensó la chica. Solo faltaba una hora para el partido y debía ir a ver a su primo Albus que debutaba como buscador de Slytherin. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Cuando se disponía a ingresar, una figura rubia se cruzó en su camino, estorbándole el paso.

-Malfoy- Murmuró fríamente la pelirroja.

-_Rosie_- Dijo arrastrando sus palabras.

-Weasley para ti ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo, cortante, Rose.

"_Estúpido rubio oxigenado, quien se cree que es, solo por ser un Malfoy piensa que puede molestarme todo el tiempo. Pero no, ésta no se la dejo ganar, le dejaré un ojo morado marca Weasley" _Pensaba la pelirroja. "_Bueno, tal vez no es para tanto, pero le daré una buena lección"…_

_-_Eh Rosie ¿A qué se debe tu _cálido_ recibimiento?- Dijo el rubio con claro sarcasmo.

-Me harías el grandísimo favor de apartarte de mi vista? Tírate al lago, tal vez, si tenemos suerte, el calamar gigante se compadecerá de ti y te comerá- Murmuró la chica sonriendo falsamente.

De un empujón sacó al rubio de la puerta e ingresó a la biblioteca. Para su desgracia él la siguió. Se sentó en una mesa cercana a la ventana y examinó al chico con la mirada… "_No es endemoniadamente guapo, no entiendo el porqué todas las chicas andan detrás de él"._

_-_¿Vas a hacer tu tarea o estarás todo el día mirándome? Por cierto, límpiate la saliva Weasley, no querrás babear tus preciados libros- Dijo el Slytherin.

-Si hago o no mi tarea no te incumbe Malfoy. Porque no vas a besuquearte con la hueca de turno? Ya no soporto respirar el mismo aire- Dijo la Griffindor, pensando que con eso se lo sacaría de encima.

Scorpius ignoró su comentario y se sentó en frente a ella. Esto solo empeoró el ánimo de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- Dijo la chica moderando su tono de voz.

-Tarea. Algunos aún nos preocupamos por nuestras notas- Respondió desafiante mientras sacaba un pergamino y una pluma.

Rose soltó un bufido, parece que tendría que soportar la presencia del rubio toda la maldita hora. Hizo un esfuerzo e intentó concentrarse en su hoja, algo que le pareció casi imposible, ya que sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella todo el tiempo. Al cabo de medio hora, exclamó desesperada:

-YA BASTA- al sentir el "Shh" de la bibliotecaria, bajó el tono de voz- ¿Porqué me miras?

-Pienso que te ves tierna cuando estás concentrada- Dijo el rubio tranquilo.

No, eso no. Ella había esperado insultos, mentiras, excusas, cualquier cosa menos eso. Sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas y bajó la mirada arrepentida de haber preguntado. Porque diablos siempre quería saber todo, definitivamente eso no necesitaba saberlo. Al darse cuenta que hacía el ridículo frente a Malfoy, levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que él ya no la miraba, si no que estaba concentrado en su libro de transformaciones. Intentó no pensar más en el Slytherin y continuó (o mejor dicho empezó) su redacción. Luego de quince minutos terminó (no por nada era hija de la famosa Hermione Granger ). Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca.

-Ehh… Weasley- Murmuro inseguro el chico.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo en tono neutral.

-Lamento haber derramado el tintero sobre tu túnica hoy en Encantamientos…- Respondió apenado el rubio.

-No hay problema- A la pelirroja parecía haberle mejorado el ánimo. Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

- También lamento haber dicho que tu pelo parece un nido de acromántulas- Rose sintió su voz detrás de su nuca. Al darse vuelta se encontró con la boca de Scorpius rozándole la punta de la nariz y su fresco aliento invadir sus fosas nasales- A decir verdad, tu pelo me encanta- Susurró cerca de su boca.

Rose fue retrocediendo hasta quedar acorralada contra una estantería. Sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, sus piernas temblaban y de su boca no salía sonido alguno.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones Rose? O mejor dicho los hurones, No?- Susurró el rubio rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Rose sintió desfallecer al rozar los finos labios del Slytherin. Percibió el olor a menta que emanaba de su boca. Cerró los ojos y esperó que él la besara. Pero al no sentir su tibio aliento los abrió y vio al rubio con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No sería correcto Rosie, tu abuelo nunca permitiría que te cases con un sangre pura- Dicho esto salió camino al campo de Quidditch, dejando a una Rose totalmente confundida que emanaba furia de sus poros "_Ésta me la pagarás, no hay duda_"...


	2. Dulce Venganza

**Hola! Esto será creo que un mini-fic (o como se llamen), ya que no va a ser muy largo :)**

Dulce Venganza…

-¡Nott tiene la quaffle, Finnigan lo intercepta y se la saca, al intentar esquivar una bludger, Malfoy se la roba, pase a Zabinni y anota! Ese es mi hermano!- Relata el comentarista, Tom Zabinni- 50-30 a favor de Slytherin.

Rose miraba el partido Slytherin-Griffindor desde las gradas. Malfoy no solo había sido elegido cazador nuevamente, sino que era el capitán de Slytherin. Al pensar en el rubio sintió como se ruborizaba, recordando lo sucedido minutos atrás… "_Estúpido rubio idiota, ésta me la pagará, quien se cree que es para insultar a un Weasley y salir intacto. No señor, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, me vengaré…" _

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-¡ROSIE!- Gritó Lyssander Scamander de Ravenclaw- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué gritas?- Dijo la pelirroja- Si, estoy perfecta…

-Grito porque es la cuarta vez que te lo pregunto, parecías muy concentrada y estás ruborizada… ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No tienes frío?- Insistió el Ravenclaw.

-Si Lyss, estoy bien, no tengo frío, solamente estaba pensando en que aún no hice mi tarea- Mintió descaradamente la chica.

El rubio no pareció demasiado convencido pero se dio vuelta y fijó su vista en el partido. Rose pasó el resto del tiempo pensando en un plan para vengarse de Malfoy. Se le ocurrieron millones de cosas, pero no quería acabar en Azkaban o, lo que es peor, expulsada, así que optó por lo más fácil. Le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina…

-¡Punto de Griffindor! Empate, 80-80. ¿Qué es eso? Si mi vista no me falla… ¡Es la Snitch! Potter y Wood van detrás de ella. ¡Vamos Potter! Te apoyamos…-Relataba Tom hasta que fue interrumpido por la directora McGonagall.

-IMPARCIAL ZABINNI- le gritó la directora.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó el Slytherin-¡Potter y Wood bajan en picada siguiendo la Snitch! ¡No! Parece que la escoba de Potter se desestabilizó y se estrelló contra el suelo… Griffindor gana…- dijo el comentarista desanimado.

Mientras los profesores llevaban a Albus a la enfermería (solo era una muñeca quebrada, no sé por qué hacían tanto escándalo) Scorpius se dirigió hacia los vestidores. Nadie dijo nada, se ve que todos estaban mal por el partido. El rubio se dio una ducha y salió. Ya no había nadie, todos se habían ido a sus salas comunes. No se sorprendió, él siempre era el último. Luego de cambiarse pudo distinguir una figura pelirroja parada en la entrada.

-Te enamoraste de mi, eh Weasley. No creo que seas el tipo de persona que acosan a los chicos cuando se cambian…- Soltó el rubio venenosamente, sabiendo que después de esto vendría una pelea. Nada mejor que eso para mejorarle el ánimo, pensó el rubio satisfecho.

Rose se ruborizó, pero no se dejó acobardar. Era ahora o nunca. Dio unos pasos hasta estar cerca del rubio.

-En realidad, vine a otra cosa- Dijo con voz seductora. La expresión del chico pasó de confusión a furia.

-Pues si viniste a echarme en cara lo del partido, puedes ir retirándote, no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos- Dijo Scorpius directamente.

La chica dio unos pasos hasta acorralarlo contra una estantería, estaba tan cerca que Scorpius podía contar perfectamente cada una de sus pecas…

-Tengo que decirte algo, _Scorpius_- El rubio sintió el aroma a fresas y rosas que desprendía el cuerpo de Rose- Lo que pasa es que…- Rose pestañó varias veces, gesto que el Slytherin solo pudo definir como adorable- _Me gustas Scor- _Dijo la chica mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca de Scorpius y lo atraía hacia ella. Él solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sentía como sus bocas estaba a milímetros de distancia…

-También me gustas Rose…- La pelirroja observó los finos y delicados labios del rubio, sintió como su venganza se le estaba yendo de las manos… Y en ese momento se dio cuenta, _quería_ besar a Scorpius Malfoy…

El rubio cortó la distancia que había entre ellos y posó sus labios en los de la pelirroja. Se sentía tan bien, era un beso dulce y tierno. Y lo que más le sorprendió es que ella le respondía, pero lo bueno no dura para siempre… Luego de unos segundos ella se separó bruscamente.

Rose sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia el campo de Quidditch, dejando a un Scorpius sumamente confundido…

Se sentó en una de las gradas y dejó que sus lágrimas recorrieran su cara… Odiaba sentirse así, tan confundida, a ella le gustaban las cosas claras y sin vueltas. Entonces por qué había cometido la locura más grande de su vida? La que le traería millones de problemas y conflictos, su venganza no había terminado como se lo esperaba…

Ella, la recatada y santa Rose Weasley había besado a su némesis de toda la vida…

Y le había gustado…


	3. Prejuicios

-AGGGGGGHHH- Rose despertó de repente. Habia tenido una pesadilla… Malfoy la estaba besando y luego se separaba y empezaba a reírse de ella, diciéndole "_no puedes ser tan ingenua, que te hizo pensar que yo de verdad quería besarte? Prefiero besar a un hipogrifo, esto solo fue un error, un impulso"…_

Siempre la misma pesadilla, estaba empezando a creer que sentía algo por Malfoy… "_Jajajaja Rose, deja de decir estupideces_", se dijo a ella misma.

Se levanto relajada, ya que faltaba una hora aún para ir a desayunar. Caminó hasta el baño y se encerró allí. Luego de una ducha, se paró frente al espejo, miraba su largo y ondulado pelo rojo y decidió atárselo, no le gustaba llamar la atención. Sus ojos azules estaban apenas delineados con un color claro. Decidió apurarse y bajó rápidamente al Gran Comedor, como aún era temprano, había solo unas pocas personas, entre ellas su primo Albus, decidió sentarse un rato con él, aprovechando que Malfoy no había bajado a desayunar aún. Hace tres días que lo ignoraba e esquivaba en cada clase que compartían con los Slytherin. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar, pero prefería que fuera tarde…

-Buenos Días Al- Dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Hola Rosie, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo el moreno amablemente como siempre.

-Bien…- Respondió mientras empezaba a desayunar.

-Bueno, cuéntame- Dijo el Slytherin mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- Preguntó, aunque sabía muy bien a donde llevaría todo esto.

-Por qué has estado tan distante estos últimos tres días- Dijo el moreno sin perder el tono amable que lo caracterizaba.

-No sé de que hablas, he estado igual que siempre- Respondió, esquivando el tema.

-No me mientas Rosie, te conozco y sé que la culpa de todo esto tiene cabello rubio y está entrando en el comedor ahora mismo- Rose se dio vuelta y se encontró con Scorpius ingresando al salón, se paró ruborizada.

-Después hablamos Albus y sácate esas ideas idiotas de la cabeza- Dijo seria mientras se alejaba hacia la mesa de Griffindor.

El rubio saludo a Albus y se sentó a su lado.

-Scorpius tú no tendrás algo que ver por cómo se comporta Rose, No?- Preguntó el moreno.

-No Al, no tengo ni idea- Dijo bajando rápidamente la cabeza y comenzando a desayunar.

Albus no sabía que estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro de que lo averiguaría…

**Treinta minutos después, en el aula de Pociones…**

-Alumnos, entréguenme la redacción sobre los beneficios curativos del Bubo-tubérculo que pedí la clase pasada- Ordenó Slughorn.

Luego de que le entreguen las redacciones (Rose estaba feliz, se había sacado un Extraordinario) el profesor les dijo que esa clase trabajarían en parejas.

Cuando Rose se estaba ubicando cerca de Albus, el viejo profesor dijo:

-No, no quiero las mismas parejas de siempre, esta vez yo decidiré con quién trabajarán- Dicho esto buscó una lista y empezó a decir nombres al azar- Zabinni, Keyla con Wood, Richard. Potter, Albus con Bones, Jessica. Nott, Alexander con Kurt Finnigan- y así siguió hasta que solo quedaron dos personas- Y Weasley, Rose con Malfoy, Scorpius.

NO. Por qué siempre todo le salía mal. "_Maldito Slughorn" _pensó la chica. Si él no hubiera dado tarea, ella no se hubiera encontrado con Scorpius en la biblioteca y no lo habría besado. "_Todo es culpa del viejo, ya tendría que retirarse de una buena vez_"…

-Deja de mirarlo así Rosie, matarás del susto al pobre viejo- Le susurro Albus antes de ubicarse al lado de su compañera.

-Ésta es la poción que deberán hacer ¿Alguien sabe qué es?- Rose fue la única que levantó la mano- Si, Señorita Weasley- Dijo el profesor.

-Es Amortentia, la poción de amor más poderosa, dicen que huele diferente para cada persona según sus gustos, por ejemplo yo huelo tierra húmeda y menta fresca…

La clase solto unas risitas, Rose cayó en cuenta de que había dicho más de lo necesario y se ruborizó.

-La Amortentia no crea amor de verdad, sería imposible, pero si crea un poderoso enamoramiento u obsesión, por esa razón es probable que sea la poción más peligrosa en este salón-Informó el profesor- Puede que les lleve más de una clase en hacerla, así que empiecen ya- Ordenó.

Rose sintió como alguien caminaba hacia ella y se paraba a su lado.

-Intentemos terminarla rápido, tú revuelve mientras yo corto un Grano de Sopóforo- Ordenó la pelirroja rápidamente, no quería hablar de lo sucedido hace tres días, así que haría lo imposible para evitarlo.

-Rose…- Dijo el rubio, mientras revolvía.

-Tienes que hacerlo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, no al revés- Dijo al instante.

Scorpius le dio la razón y comenzó a hacer lo que ella le dijo mientras pensaba…

"_No puede evitarlo todo el tiempo, en algún momento tendremos que hablar… Estoy demasiado confundido, tal vez hablando aclararemos las dudas. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, no creo que esté enamorado de ella, no? Sería prácticamente imposible… Seguramente estoy así porque besé a mi némesis de toda la vida. Si, es eso, estoy confundiendo amor con atracción. Espero que sea así…"_

-Rose, tenemos que hablar… - Dijo, seguro de sí mismo.

-Scorpius, estamos en horario de clase, deberías aprender a hacer de lado los asuntos personales- Respondió la pelirroja con claro nerviosismo.

-Si, como sea. Te espero a medianoche en la torre de astronomía- Dijo el Slytherin.

El resto de la clase transcurrió como de costumbre, exceptuando que tenía a su pseudo-enemigo con el que se había besado una vez a su lado. Ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra alguna, ni siquiera se miraron en el resto de las clases.

El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado de estudiantes intentando cenar en paz. Rose y Kate (la mejor amiga de Rose) estaban comiendo en la mesa de Griffindor.

-Rose ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Preguntó Kate, por enésima vez en el día.

- Si Kate, estoy perfecta- Respondió fastidiada.

-Es que te noto rara Rosie. Soy tu mejor amiga... Me cuentas que es lo que te está sucediendo?- Preguntó la morena.

-Me siento bien Katie, no tengo nada, solo estoy agotada por el estrés. Creo que iré a descansar…- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Está bien, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó preocupada.

- No, gracias. Puedo sola.- Rose se despidió de Kate y sus primos, que estaban cenando cerca y partió hacia la Sala Común de Griffindor.

"_Oh Por Merlín ¿Qué haré?"_ A pesar de haber pensado durante todo el día una respuesta, aún no lo sabía. "_En algún momento tendría que hablar con él, no podía seguir posponiéndolo… Ya está, lo había decidido. Iría a hablar con él"_

Al entrar a su Sala Común, decidió que, ya que faltaban dos horas para medianoche, iría a dormir un rato. Al cabo de 45 tormentosos minutos de insomnio, se levantó y jugó una partida de ajedrez con Hugo (Perdió, por supuesto, su hermano era invencible).

Llegó la hora…

Rose caminaba por los helados pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la torre de Astronomía. Allí era donde habitualmente las parejas se encontraban a escondidas de los profesores, esperaba no encontrarse a ninguna parejita haciéndose arrumacos, porque vomitaría.

Había llegado a la entrada, comenzando a subir cada uno de los pequeños escalones que la distanciaban de Scorpius. A medida que iba subiendo el corazón se le aceleraba y sus manos sudaban. Lo que más le preocupaba era que no tenía idea de que decirle… Aún estaba confundida, no estaba enamorada, eso era seguro, pero tal vez sus estúpidas hormonas habían decidido darle una sorpresa… "_AGGGh. Odio la maldita adolescencia"_

Una tibia mano se cerró sobre la suya, conduciéndola por un pequeño pasadizo. Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero podía distinguir perfectamente quien era gracias al fresco aroma a menta que inundaba el ambiente. Al llegar se encontró con una torre un poco más chica que las demás, pero que poseía una vista maravillosa. Luego de unos segundos, Rose se percató de que estaba frente a Scorpius y sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Aún así, no lo soltó, a su lado se sentía bien, se sentía protegida…

Rose…- Scorpius se desordenaba el pelo con nerviosismo. A Rose le parecía adorable…- Yo quería decirte que lo del otro día fue en verdad…

-Un error, un impulso, lo sé…- A Scorpius se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, remplazándola con una expresión de triteza, que ocultó rápidamente tras una sonrisa falsa…

-Claro, eso es lo que quería decir, me alegro de que nos entendamos- Dicho esto salió lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó a los pasillos de nuevo sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago…

"_Era obvio que para ella fue un error. Que esperabas? Que saltara a tus brazos?- _Se decía así mismo-_Jajaja Eres un ingenuo Scorpius. Ella nunca sintió ni va a sentir nada por ti. Eres un Malfoy. Un asqueroso traidor…"_

Mientras decía esto último, una amarga lágrima recorría su mejilla…


	4. Normalmente Raro

**Holu! Como están? Yo acá ando, actualizando… Bueno espero que les guste :)**

**Discalimer: No soy Rowling, solo soy un alma despiadada que tomó prestados a sus personajes y los maneja a su gusto :P**

Normalmente raro

Los siguientes días transcurrieron… como decirlo… _"Normalmente raro"_.

Rose siempre quiso eso, que Scorpius no la molestara así podría estar tranquila y en paz… Pero algo no andaba bien… Ella no estaba ni tranquila, ni satisfecha, ni nada. Todo se sentía "_raro"_.

Scorpius ya no la molestaba, intentaba ni cruzársela en los pasillos. La ignoraba completamente.

A pesar de que Rose en algún momento hubiera estado feliz con esto, ahora no podía sentirse peor. Desde aquel día en la torre de astronomía Scorpius no le hablaba, no la miraba, no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con ella.

Y, por más que ella no lo quería aceptar, a Rose esto le dolía… Y mucho.

"_Deja de pensar estupideces Rose y concéntrate_" Se dijo a ella misma y puso atención a su libro de Transformaciones. Pasaron 10 minutos, 15, 20… Cerró el libro. Era imposible concentrarse esa tarde, dejaría su tarea para cuando estuviera más… despejada.

Salió de la biblioteca y se encaminó hacia los jardines para relajarse un poco. "_Scorpius_" esa era la palabra que más rondaba por su cabeza. Ella no lo admitiría jamás, pero sabía que algo había cambiado entre ellos… Sus peleas ya no le eran indiferentes, se sonrojaba cuando él le hablaba y se ponía nerviosa de solo mirarlo… Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero no pudo.

Decidió sentarse a la sombra de un árbol, y lentamente se fue quedando dormida…

"_Te odio Rose, todo lo nuestro fue solo un estúpido error, un impulso"…_

No, Scorpius!- Gritó Rose, luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que había sido solo un sueño. _"Aquella estúpida pesadilla una y otra vez, tengo que hacer algo, esto no puede quedar así"_ pensó.

Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y emprendió camino hacia el castillo.

Pov Rose

Ya lo había buscado por todos lados, no lo encontraba… Divisé a Albus con su nueva novia (Una hufflepuff regaladita, en mi opinión). En otras circunstancias me hubiera dado un poco de vergüenza separarlos en su intercambio de saliva, pero estaba desesperada, tenía que hablar con él.

-Ehh, Rosie, que pasa?- Dijo un poco desconcertado por que lo separé abruptamente.

-Dónde está Scorpius?- Dije rápido.

-Por qué? Rose que pasó?- contestó preocupado.

-DIME ADONDE ESTÁ SCORPIUS – Grité, acorralándolo contra una pared. No quería armar un escándalo, pero era la única opción.

Me miró aterrado- Cre-creo que se iba a quedar estudiando en la biblioteca hoy…- dijo, tartamudeando.

Lo solté rápidamente y corrí hacia la biblioteca. Luego, recapacité y pensé que sería extraño que entrara a la biblioteca gritando _"Scorpius, Scorpius, por favor perdóname"_, aparte de una pérdida completa de la dignidad. Me serené y caminé despacio. _"Tranquila Rose, no pasa nada, simplemente entras allí, le preguntas que le pasa contigo, en el caso de que le tengas que pedir perdón, lo haces adecuadamente y listo, asunto resuelto"_, me repetía constantemente camino a la biblioteca.

Me asomé por la puerta de la biblioteca, y lo vi. Siempre tan sereno y tranquilo… Hasta creo que se ve sexy estudiando… "_No, Rose no pienses esas cosas, vienes a disculparte, no a desparramar saliva, a parte ¿Desde cuándo tú sientes cosas por Malfoy, eh?" _Yo no siento nada por Scorpius. _"¿Y cuándo dejó de ser "Malfoy", para convertirse en "Scorpius"?"_

Esa estúpida vocecita en su cabeza ya la estaba hartando, pero antes de seguir discutiendo con ella misma, pensó que se vería estúpida asomándose una y otra vez por la puerta y hablando sola… Se sonrojó mientras se escondía detrás de una pared.

"_Vamos Rose, a la cuenta de tres entras, 1… 2… 3" _Intentó parecer segura mientras caminaba, a pesar de que se tropezó un par de veces. Llegó a la mesa, Scorpius no la miraba. Carraspeó, seguía sin mirarla. Tendría que hablarle ella primero…

-_Scorpius_- Utilizó la misma vocecita que usaba cuando sabía que había hecho algo mal, con su abuela Molly y su papá le funcionaba a la perfección.

Scorpius la miró, eso ya era un gran avance.

-Yo sé que hice algo mal- esperó que él dijera algo, pero no lo hizo-Lo que no entiendo, es QUÉ hice mal, no entiendo porqué me ignoras... Yo sé que no teníamos la mejor relación, pero ya ni siquiera me peleas.

-No pasa nada- Dijo fríamente, mientras cerraba el libro y se disponía a salir de la biblioteca.

-Yo sé que algo pasa- Dijo, mientras lo tomaba del brazo- Dime, por favor.

-Quieres saber qué pasa?- Susurró, acorralándola contra la pared- Pasa que lo que para ti fue un error, para mí fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Pero no, la prefecta perfecta no podría estar con el hijo de un ex-motífago, no sería lo correcto. Crees que soy muy poco para ti, no Rose?- Susurró con veneno, para luego salir hecho un demonio de la biblioteca.

Rose derramaba lágrima tras lágrima, era lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, llorar. No se había dado cuenta que inconscientemente, estaba dañando a Scorpius. Se sintió una basura, quiso salir corriendo detrás de él y decirle que todo eso no era cierto, que ella lo amaba, pero sus piernas no le respondían, así que solo se deslizó por la pared y lloró… Tenía muchas cosas por pensar, pero en este momento no podía hacer otra cosa…

**Los estoy haciendo sufrir mucho, no? Bueno "después de la tormenta viene el sol" dicen. Es que los dos están muy confundidos, ya se arreglará todo, o eso espero… :P**

**Ya se vienen las vacaciones de Navidad! … Podrá el espíritu navideño hacer entrar en razón a estos dos tortolitos? Dejaré de hacerlos llorar en todos los capítulos? Eso ya lo veremos :P**

**Me dejan un review chiquitito? Aunque sea un simple "Me Gusta" o "No me gusta, tienes que cambiar esto" … Se los agradecería muchísimo :D**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a las que ya comentaron, aunque me resulta extraño que alguien lea lo que escribo, pensé que iba a fracasar n.n Jajaja, besos, cuídense. **


	5. Planes

**Hola! Como están? Yo genial, mientras corría en mi clase de educación física (es extraño, lo sé XD) se me ocurrió este capítulo. Espero que les guste :)**

**Discalimer: A veces sueño que soy Rowling y que Scorpius se casa conmigo. Luego despierto y veo la cruda realidad… :P**

Planes

¿Saben que es peor que aparentar una sonrisa cuando estás destruida por dentro?

Hacerlo delante de 30 Weasleys-Potters.

Ya de por sí es complicado fingir delante de tu familia, pero cuando te toca hacerlo en frente de _ésta_ familia, todo se triplica.

Eso pensaba Rose, mientras armaba su baúl. Ese día debería volver a su casa, eso quería decir soportar las preguntas de Albus, las historias de Lily, las bromas de James y Fred, los berrinches de Hugo y Louis, cuando no los dejaban salir a los bares muggles… En fin, ella adoraba a su familia, pero no estaba en condiciones de poder soportarla estas navidades…

**Flashback**

_Después de salir de la biblioteca, el día anterior, Rose se cruzó a Hugo –Maldita suerte-. Éste la vio con los ojos rojos y la llenó de preguntas (Por supuesto que después les contó a todos sus familiares). Luego de evadirlas, Rose se encaminó a su sala común, necesitaba hablar con Kate._

_Al llegar la encontró en su habitación y le contó lo sucedido._

_-Rose- Dijo con ternura- No te ciegues ante el pasado. Ni tú ni él presenciaron esa guerra, no te dejes llevar por prejuicios estúpidos, piensa por ti misma, sin importar lo que diga el resto, si?- Dijo Kate con una sonrisa, para luego abrazarla._

_-Gracias Katie- Respondió con una sonrisa- Siempre sabes decir lo correcto en el momento indicado._

_-Y... ¿Qué harás?_

_-Por ahora, me tomaré un tiempo para pensar, mañana comienzan las vacaciones de Navidad, así que cuando vuelva resolveré todo este lío, lo prometo- Respondió la pelirroja._

_-Debes apresurarte Rosie, si no quieres seguir haciéndote daño…_

**Fin Flashback**

Siguió guardando su ropa apresuradamente, el tren salía en 2 horas y quería tomarse el tiempo para desayunar e ir a los jardines con Kate por última vez antes de las vacaciones…

Bajó a su sala común y emprendió camino hacia el Gran Comedor, habían quedado que ella la esperaría allí. Cuando llegó la vio hablando con Albus, al verla callaron inmediatamente.

-Qué pasa?- Preguntó la pelirroja, ella sabía que algo no andaba bien…

-Ehh... Nada Rosie… Porqué lo dices?- Dijo su primo, nervioso.

-Albus, te tiembla el párpado- Respondió seria, sabía perfectamente cuando su primo mentía, no porque ella fuera demasiado persuasiva, si no porque Albus era pésimo mintiendo.

-Ehh, Katie, nos vemos luego, Scorpius me está esperando- Otra vez la mentira, pensó Rose, Albus saludó a Kate con un beso en la mejilla e ignoró a Rose. Kate se sonrojó automáticamente. Rose la miró extrañada, pero decidió dejar las preguntas por hoy…

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, solo con los comentarios de la pelirroja sobre la horrenda comida de hoy.

-Rose, vamos a los jardines?- Preguntó Kate al terminar su desayuno.

-Claro, me esperas en la puerta? Voy a buscar mi sweater a la sala común.

-Bueno, apresúrate!-

Rose caminó hacia su sala, luego de encontrar un bonito sweater, negro con rayitas que resaltaban sus ojos, se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, pero en el camino se cruzó con la persona que menos quería ver en este mundo…

Él solo le dirigió una mirada fría y siguió su camino.

En ese momento Rose se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando era en verdad grave, no como sus peleas que, a pesar de durar meses, siempre se arreglaban.

Intentó no ponerse triste ese día, quería disfrutarlo, solo le quedaba una hora para que el tren partiera. Corrió hasta los jardines donde Kate se encontraba con Albus, otra vez, por ahora no diría nada… Su primo sufriría un "pequeño interrogatorio" cuando llegasen a la Madriguera…

Pov Albus

Rose estaba sospechando algo, pero yo no diré una sola palabra, todo a su tiempo…

Pasamos el resto de la hora en los jardines, hasta que nos avisaron que deberíamos regresar a nuestras casas. Saludé a mi novia rápidamente, ya no tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella como antes, no sé, algo había cambiado entre nosotros. Luego fui a buscar a Scor a su habitación, estos últimos días estaba un poco decaído, así que me propuse levantarle un poco el ánimo.

En el viaje nos sentamos con Louis y Hugo, ya que Scor, por una extraña razón que desconozco, no quería estar con chicas ese día. Fue un viaje divertido, cuando llegamos, nos bajamos y fui a saludar a mi familia, antes de irme voltee y miré a Kate con una sonrisa.

_Nuestro plan estaba por comenzar…_

**Les gusto? No les gustó? Ya sé que puede resultar un poco aburrido, pero es un capítulo de transición, es necesario para entender la trama ;)**

**Me dejan un review? No importa si es ****GRANDOTE**** o ****chiquitito****yo los amo igual :P**

**Gracias a Samy y Giraluna (como están en anónimo, les respondo por acá). Me alegra que les guste chicas!**

**En fin, gracias a todaaas por comentar, me re alegro que les guste lo que escribo! ;D**

**Besos, Cuídense :)**


	6. Solo por si acaso

**Hola! Cómo están? Vine a ACTUALIZAR :D Espero que les guste :)**

**Discalimer: I'm NOT Rowling, por desgracia u.u**

-Rose! Despierta, tienes que desayunar!

-Rose, apresúrate, hay que ir a la madriguera!

-Rose Jane Weasley, si no te levantas en éste mismo instante, te juro que lo lamentarás!

-Mamá, no quiero ir- Respondió, tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-Te lo dije…- Susurró su madre- _Levicorpus!_

La cobijas de Rose salieron disparadas, mientras ella colgaba de su tobillo y Hermione reía.

-Mamá! Prometiste no volver a levantarme así!- Protestó su hija.

-Y tú prometiste hacerme caso!

-Sácame el hechizo, ahora iré…

-_Liberacorpus!- _Gritó la madre.

Se escuchó un ruido, seguido de un quejido…

-Por lo menos podrías haberme bajado con más cuidado, no crees?- La miró seria.

-Y tú podría haberte levantado sin hacer tanto escándalo- Dijo su madre, para luego salir riéndose de la habitación.

Rose se cambió para luego bajar a desayunar, por lo visto a su hermano lo habían despertado de la misma forma, ya que estaba protestando. Luego de desayunar, partieron a la madriguera, para encontrarse con Victoire, Teddy, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Lily, Albus, James, Lyssander, Lorcan, Frank y Alice, con sus respectivos padres.

Por suerte habían agrandado la Madriguera con magia, sino no cabrían todos en ese pequeño lugar que antes había sido el hogar de sus padres.

-Rose! Que bella estás! No andarás en algo tú, o si?- El abuelo Arthur y sus incómodos comentarios.

-Emm, no abuelo- Dijo sonrojándose, al escuchar las risitas de los presentes. Todos sabían que Lyssander Scamander estaba enamorado de ella desde tercero (N/A: ahora ellos están en sexto), todos excepto ella, que se había enterado hacía unos meses.

-Mejor así mi niña, eres muy pequeña aún- _"Abuelo, por lo que más quieras, cállate" _pensó la pellirroja, que tenía las mejillas del color de su pelo.

-Iré a ver a la abuela, tal vez necesite mi ayuda- Respondió saliéndose de eso como pudo.

-La abuela fue al pueblo Rose, tenía que comprar algunas cosas - Informó Roxanne.

-Ah, mejor así, iré a dar unas vueltas por ahí, a ver si me la cruzo.

-Te acompaño- Agregó Lyssander.

Rose rogó a Merlín, a Morgana, a todos los dioses que no pasara nada, no es que no le gustara Lyss, porque era en verdad muy guapo, ojos azules, rubio y con un cuerpazo de película gracias al Quidditch. Pero Rose no estaba en condiciones de meterse en más líos, suficiente con los que tenía.

Caminaron largo rato hasta llegar al pueblo, por suerte no habían silencios incómodos hasta ahora, Lyssander era muy divertido. Pasearon y entraron a algunas tienda, Rose quería unos libros nuevos para no aburrirse en las vacaciones, como allí no había tiendas mágicas, compró dos libros muggles muy interesantes, _"Orgullo y Prejuicio" _y "_Romeo y Julieta"_, se los había recomendado el bibliotecario, supuso que serían interesantes.

Pov Rose

Luego de comprar todo, fuimos por unos helados.

-Crema del Cielo y Frutos Rojos, tu favorito- Dijo Lyssander.

-¿Cómo sabes que son mis favoritos?- Pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Te conozco, Rose- Respondió.

Esto ya se estaba volviendo extraño, Lyssander la miraba demasiado y sonreía como tonto, y aunque se siente bien que alguien te preste tanta atención, no quería armar un escándalo.

-Lyss, tengo que ir a comprar cosas de chicas… Te molestaría ir yendo a la Madriguera? Yo luego te veo allá- Mentí descaradamente.

-Claro Rosie, nos vemos allá- Respondió, para luego saludarme con un beso en la mejilla.

Me puse a leer un poco, decidí empezar por "_Orgullo y Prejuicio_"…

Luego pensé en qué más podía hacer para pasar el tiempo, decidí llamar a Kate…

_*Llamada telefónica*_

_-Hola?- Se escuchó la voz de Kate al otro lado del celular._

_-Katie! Cómo estás?- Pregunté._

_-Hola Rosie! Bien...- Se escuchó otra voz gritando "Kate"._

_-Emm, estas ocupada?..._

_-No Ross, para na-nada- Tartamudeó, yo estaba segura de que mentía, era tan mal mentirosa como Albus. Espera un poco… la otra voz le había sonado conocida…_

_-Katie, por casualidad no está Albus contigo, o sí?..._

_-Qué? No Rose, que cosas di-dices tú- Otra vez el tartamudeo- Te tengo que dejar, mi mamá me llama- Dijo y cortó._

_*Fin de la llamada telefónica*_

Kate y Albus se traían algo entre manos, tengo que averiguarlo, pero más tarde, tengo hambre ahora…

_*Crack*_ Se Apareció en la madriguera.

El almuerzo transcurrió normal, las típicas bromas de tío George, su abuela yendo y viendo de la cocina, las anécdotas de tío Harry, etc.…

Rose, al terminar de comer, prefirió ir al jardín un rato, estaba cansada así que se sentó a la orilla del pequeño lago que había al lado de la gran casa…

Tenía que hacer algo con respecto a Scorpius, es que todo era tan raro para ella, un día se peleaba con su némesis de toda la vida y al siguiente lo besaba… Necesitaba hablar con alguien todo lo que le sucedía.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Albus apareció de la nada y se sentó con ella. Tenía que decirle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar…

-¿Qué harías tú Albus, si un día tu vida se da vueltas y ya no todo es como creías?

Albus sonrió, ya sabía por dónde venía la mano- Yo creo que, no todo se da vuelta, solo cambia la manera de verlo, no? Tú creías lo que el "_resto"_ quería que creyeras, cuando cambiaste tu punto de vista, descubriste que este _"resto"_ ocultaba algo, algo que siempre estuvo allí, solo que tú no lo veías…-.

- Y si heriste los sentimientos del _"resto" _por una reacción estúpida? Y si el _"resto"_ no quiere volver a hablarte?- Preguntó preocupada.

- Si no te arriesgas Rose, nunca vas a saber si el _"resto"_ quiere hablarte o no…

- Y si arriesgarte quiere decir que tienes que sufrir lo mismo que Darcy y Elizabeth? Todo esto valdría la pena? El "resto" sufriría contigo o solo se alejaría a tomar el camino más fácil?- Preguntó Rose, desesperada… (N/A: ¡Qué dramática!)

-Darcy y Elizabeth terminaron felices al final, tú eliges si vale o no la pena…- Por suerte Albus conocía los libros muggles…

-Gracias Albus- Dijo abrazando a su primo.

-Por si acaso, solo por si acaso, necesitas algún tipo de transporte, dejé mi escoba en el invernadero…- Su primo le guiñó un ojo- La tercera ventana de cierta mansión estará abierta, solo por si acaso…

**A mi particularmente me gusto éste capítulo.. :)**

***Entiéndase por "Resto" a Scorpius ;) Solo lo aclaro por las dudas.**

**Alguien leyó "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen? Si no lo hicieron, se los recomiendo, es una muy linda historia! Y si no lo pueden comprar o descargar, también hay una película de éste libro que es muy buena :)**

**Bueno, que les pareció este cap.? Albus es tierno, yo quiero un primo así :P Y un novio como Scorpius Oh Yeah! Jajajaja**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado, si es así comuníquenmelo por review… Si no les gustó o quieren que cambie o mejore algo, también díganmelo, las críticas constructivas ayudan mucho n.n **

**Gracias a TODAS por comentar los capítulos anteriores! Las quiero chicas, no sé qué sería de mi historia sin ustedes :) **

**Cuídense, Besos!**


	7. Fuga

**Hola chicas! Como están? Perdonen por no actualizar antes, es que estoy de exámenes -.-'**

**Discalimer**** : Si yo fuera Rowling, Fred no habría muerto y habría asesinado brutalmente a Pansy Parkinson (¿…**

Rose guardaba algunas cosas en su mochila, ya habían armado un plan para que nadie notara su ausencia…

**Flashback**

_Luego de cenar, todas las chicas subieron a la habitación de tía Ginny, donde ellas dormirían ahora. Rose estaba nerviosa, en ese sentido era como su padre, cuando se ponía así era muy torpe, se le caían las cosas y tartamudeaba… El zumo de calabaza se le había volcado 5 veces en esa cena. La razón de su nerviosismo era simple, le iba a decir a sus primas que sentía algo por Scorpius, ya que necesitaba que la cubran y no notaran su ausencia…_

_-Chicas, yo… Tengo que decirles algo…- Dijo Rose luego de sentarse un una ronda junto a sus primas (y Alice, que ya casi era parte de la familia)._

_-No me digas que estas embarazada?- Preguntó alarmada Dominique- Por qué no nos dijiste antes?- Agregó tocándole la pancita._

_-Por Merlín Dom! Claro que no estoy embarazada!- Gritó sacándole su mano._

_-Cuéntanos entonces Rosie, qué es lo que quieres decirnos?- Preguntó Roxanne ._

_-Yo… yo creo que… siento algo por Scorpius- Tartamudeó, para luego bajar la mirada, avergonzada._

_-Y?- Dijo Lily._

_- Cómo que "y?". Yo les estoy contando algo íntimo y ustedes me dicen "y?" - ._

_-Ya lo sabíamos- Dijo Lucy con indiferencia, habitual en ella._

_-Qué?- Rose abrió sus ojos sorprendida._

_-Sí Rosie, nos dimos cuenta hace bastante, al único que le costó aceptarlo fue a Hugo, pero luego lo tomó bien- Dijo Victoire con una sonrisa._

_-Pero qué?... Cómo fue que ustedes lo sabían antes que yo?- Rose estaba totalmente descolocada._

_-Ross, cuando dos personas se pelean tanto, como Scorpius y tú, es obvio que van a acabar juntos- Respondió simplemente Alice, como si le estuviera explicando el sentido de la vida a un niño de 6 años._

_-Hace cuanto que lo saben?-._

_-Aproximadamente… desde que nos enviaste tu primera carta de Hogwarts, que hablaba de cuanto odiabas al nuevo amigo de Albus, que era insoportable y que no le gustaba tu cabello- Recitó Vic, para terminar riéndose, como el resto de las chicas._

_- Bueno, eso ya no importa… Necesito que me ayuden, quiero que nadie note mi ausencia cuando valla a la Mansión Malfoy- Dijo Rosie, dudosa._

_-Cuenta con nosotras Rose- Dijo Roxanne, a ella le encantaban ese tipo de cosas, no por nada era la hija de George Weasley…_

**Fin Flashback**

Ya era tarde, faltaba una hora para medianoche, Rose se desesperó, solo tenía UNA hora para pensar que le diría a Scor "_Oh por Merlín, estúpida Rose, como no pensaste eso antes_" se dijo a sí misma… Ya se le ocurriría algo, era la hija de Hermione Granger, no? Pero también era hija de Ron Weasley, el mayor torpe e insensible con respecto al amor… Rogó a todos los dioses haber heredado las dotes de su madre.

Todos ya se habían ido a dormir, menos ella, sus primas y sus primos (Si, habían tenido que contarles a ellos también, los necesitaban). Quedaron en que fingirían que Rose estaba enferma o algo por el estilo… _"Oh Merlín, si me dejas salir bien en ésta, te juro que tomaré adivinación, te lo juro" …_

-Rose que te vas a poner?- Preguntó Lily.

"_Oh por Merlín, oh por Melín. Tampoco había pensado en eso! "Se _dijo a sí misma.

_Qué pasa con tu cerebro estos días Rose? – _Por qué escuchaba la voz de James en su cabeza?_- Jajaja ya lo sé, "Scopi es muy lindo! Y tiene los ojos más bellos del mundo. Oh Scorpi!"- _Hijo de p…. había estado diciéndole eso todo el día, ya hasta lo escuchaba en su cabeza…

-Emm… La verdad no había pensado en eso…- Dijo medio decaída.

-Wooow, Rose, cómo pudiste hacernos esto?- Bromeó Vic- Tendremos que ayudarte- Dijo con sufrimiento fingido, la ropa era lo que más le gustaba a su prima.

-Ponte escote Rosie, así lo atraparás, no?- Bromeó Dom.

-Por lo visto están todas graciosas hoy… NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE NECESITO AYUDA?- Se desesperó Rose.

En ese momento el clan Weasley-Potter entró en acción. Botas, camisas, faldas, todo iba y venía.

-Rose, estás preciosa- Dijo orgullosa Molly.

Rose llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, una musculosa blanca y una remera negra, con borceguís. Era simple, pero bello.

-Eres toda una mujer Weasley- Dijo Lucy, fingiendo lágrimas.

-Rose, faltan 10 minutos! Rápido, vete!- Dijo Roxanne.

Rose bajó rápidamente las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido. Luego de salir, se dirigió hacia el invernadero, donde se encontraría con Albus.

-Wow Rose, estás… preciosa, dejarán a mi amigo sin saliva- Bromeó Al.

-No seas tonto Albus Severus- Dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Uh que ruda- Rose intentó golpearlo otra vez, pero éste lo esquivó.

Albus abrazó a Rose- Cuídate Rosie, no dejes que el estúpido te haga daño, eh?-.

-Gracias por todo Albus-.

Luego de decir esto, subió a la escoba de su primo y salió hacia la mansión (N/A: no podía aparecerse porque la mansión tenía protección).

Al pasar la gran reja con la "M" en el frente, se dirigió hacia la tercera ventana, que supuestamente estaría abierta, y así lo era…

Pov Scorpius.

Mientras me bañaba, escuché unos ruidos en mi habitación, por suerte había traído mi varita, no alcancé a secarme, solo envolví una toalla en mi cintura. Salí del baño rápidamente, pero lo que encontré definitivamente no era un ladrón…

-Rose?...

**Que les pareció? No lo pensaba hacer tan largo, pero me encanta escribir de los Weasley-Potter, así que no pude evitarlo :P**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, a pesar de ser cortito, mañana volveré a actualizar :)**

**Besos, Cuídense :D**


	8. Encuentros

**Discalimer: NO SOY ROWLING… Acaso creerían que ella escribiría con esta inferioridad? :/**

Pov Scorpius.

Mientras me bañaba, escuché unos ruidos en mi habitación, por suerte había traído mi varita, no alcancé a secarme, solo envolví una toalla en mi cintura. Salí del baño rápidamente, pero lo que encontré definitivamente no era un ladrón…

-Rose?...

Pov Rose.

Entré por la ventana. Todo estaba oscuro así que me choqué varias cosas, hice un _lumus_ , creo que hice mucho ruido, porque de inmediato salió alguien de otro cuarto…

-_Rose?..._

-Scorpius? ¡Oh por Merlín! Tápate! Así recibes a todo el mundo?-Me tapé los ojos rápido, estaba muerta de vergüenza, sentía como mis mejillas hervían.

-¡No me taparé! Por Melín, esta es mi casa, tú no me das órdenes- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, como quieras, no te miraré entonces- Dije apretando mi mano más contra mi cara.

- Te entrometes en mi casa, haces lo que quieres, y encima pretendes darme órdenes, Weasley tenías que ser- Dijo Scorpius, recordando su enojo con Rose.

-Yo… lo siento mucho… Scor, enserio lo lamento tanto, es que creo que te estás confundiendo respecto a mí, yo no pienso esas cosas de ti, nunca lo haría…

-Por qué debería creerte?-.

- Scor, yo… No sé qué me pasa últimamente… Es que… Es todo tan raro! Si hace unos meses me hubieran dicho _"Rose, tú sientes cosas por Malfoy", _me hubiera reído y lo habría tomado por estúpido… Por Merlín, yo te odiaba!... Aunque no creo poder decir lo mismo ahora, es que las cosas cambi- Y no pudo seguir la oración, ya que unos labios apresaron los suyos… Sentía como las gotitas de agua caían es su rostro. Se sentía tan bien, nada que ver con el anterior, cuando estaba tan confundida, ahora lo veía todo con tanta claridad, ella amaba a Scorpius Malfoy.

Pov Scorpius.

YO estaba besando a Rose Weasley! Oh, por las bombachas estiradas de Merlín! Ella me respondía! Nunca había besado a alguien igual, todo respecto a ella era tan especial…

Luego de unos minutos, nos separamos y la miré claramente… Estaba toda sonrojada y se veía tan tierna…

Me susurró algo al oído y asentí, tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia la salida de la puerta de la habitación silenciosamente. Con rapidez abrí la puerta, para ver a dos figuras, que antes habían estado escuchando atrás de la puerta, en el suelo.

- Yo… Ross… Yo y Albus paseábamos por esta hermosa mansión y como nos cansamos , no apoyamos en esta puerta, no sabíamos que ustedes estaban aquí..-Dijo Kate desde el suelo- Noso-nosotros solo…

-Ya basta, Kate. Ya sabíamos que estarían aquí, era obvio que no se lo perderían- Dijo Rose, riendo.

-Osea que ustedes dos…?- Preguntó Albus, sonriendo desde el suelo también.

-Si Al, nosotros ya arreglamos las cosas… Pero también estábamos al tanto de su "_pequeño plan_".

-Oh, eso… - Albus miró a Scopius- Que haces así? Semi-desnudo? Quieres abusar de mi primita o qué? – Preguntó Albus, riéndose, había conseguido su objetivo, hacerlos sonrojar.

-Por Merlín, Al, no!... Recién me terminaba de bañar.- Dijo Scor.

-Oh, mejor así chicos, no queremos que vallan tan rápido- Dijo Kate, guiñándoles un ojo

-Y ustedes dos? Qué onda? Últimamente pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, digo yo nada más- Esta vez fue Rose, tenía que vengarse…

-Yo… Albus… Nada que ver! No, no, no. Rose deja de decir estupideces! – Kate se había puesto nerviosa y Al se removía el pelo, avergonzado.

Rose y Scorpius rieron, ya cobrarían su venganza….

-Eeeh, Al, tú avisaste que estarías aquí, no?-Rose se preocupó.

-Emm, creo que me olvidé de eso…-Dijo Albus, poniendo cara de perrito mojado.

-Oh Albus! La chicas me cubrirían a mí, pero ellas no sabían que también venían tú! Oh por Merlín, que haremos? Ahora ya todos nos descubrieron, seguro… Y es por tú culpa! Me vengaré Albus, aunque sea lo último que haga…- Albus empalideció, cuando su prima decía algo, siempre lo cumplía.

-Ehh Rosie, no es para tanto… Mejor vayámonos ya, asa podremos mentir más fácil…-.

-Tendrán que ir en escoba, ya que si no, los descubrirán… Kate tú puedes irte por chimenea si quieres…- Dijo Scorp.

-Claro, yo ya me iba… Al me acompañas a la chimenea, es que no sé donde queda…- No podían ser más obvios, pensó Rose, pero mejor así le daban tiempo de despedirse de Scorpius.

-Claro Katie, vamos-.

Ni bien cerraron la puerta, Scor se abalanzó sobre ella. Rose pensó que era un chico, como decirlo… Algo efusivo…

Esta vez todo fue más intenso que el anterior, ellos sabían que tal vez deberían esperar todas las vacaciones para verse de nuevo, eso era tan triste…

Luego de separarnos (ambos sonrojados) Scorp la miró, nervioso…

-Yo… Rose, intentaré verte antes del colegio, lo prometo- Dijo esto para luego darle un beso en los labios.

-_Cof, cof, cof_… (N/A: malos efectos de sonido :P )- Albus estaba parado en la puerta, los miraba divertido.

-Terminaron? No quiero apresurarlos, pero tenemos una camada Weasley-Potter furiosa esperándonos…- Dijo Al.

-Si… Ehh, adiós Scor, luego nos vemos…- _"Luego nos vemos"_ Se acaban de besar y tú solo dices eso?, se dijo a ella misma…

Rose y Al subieron a la escoba, camino a la Madriguera… Cuando llegaron se encontraron con todos durmiendo… Menos sus primos que estaban todos reunidos en la habitación de las chicas…

-Rose, Al! Cómo les fue?- Preguntó Roxanne…

-Bien, creo- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Rose sabía que había pasado "algo" con Kate, ya que Albus estaba sonrojado.

-Y a ustedes como les fue? Los adultos no sospecharon nada?- Preguntó Rose.

-Emm, algo así…-.

**Hola Chicas! Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado el cap. De hoy… Lamento haber actualizado tan tarde, es que no tuve tiempo, con el colegio, deporte y todo eso.. :/**

**Tengo una propuesta para ustedes :)**

**Hace unos días estaba pensando en escribir One- Shots, pero no tengo idea sobre quienes, pensé que por ahí si ustedes quieren me pueden dejar un comentario o mandarme un msje privado, diciéndome las parejas que les parezcan raras o creen que será divertido juntarlas, o simplemente las que más les gusten (Intenten que no sean Harry-Ginny , Ron-Herm, ya que son muy comunes :/ )… Como tengo todo este fin de semana para escribir, pensé que podíamos hacer eso para divertirnos (los haré todos cómicos en lo posible) y se lo dedicaré a quien/quienes hayan propuesto la pareja! :D **

**Ojalá se copen en mi idea :D**

**Mañana actualizo! Gracias a todas por comentar :)**

**Besos, Cuídense…**


	9. La orilla del lago

**Hola Chicas! I know, soy una tonta, hace 2 días que no actualizo, perdón! :/**

**Discalimer: Soy Rowling y voy a conquistar al mundo! Muajaja… Okno (¿**

-Y a ustedes como les fue? Los adultos no sospecharon nada?- Preguntó Rose.

-Emm, algo así…-.

**Flashback**

_Pov Dominique._

_Luego de que Rose saliera, todas nos quedamos en silencio, para escuchar si alguien salía de alguna habitación, nada… No se escuchaba nada._

_Luego de unos minutos se sintió como alguien bajaba las escaleras, todas salimos para ver quién era…_

_-Tío Ronnie, que haces aquí? Ya es tarde deberías estar durmiendo- Dijo rápido Molly, para que no sospechara._

_-Yo… escuché unos ruidos, quería saber que pasaba… Veo que están casi todas… Excepto Rose, donde está ella?- Ron miraba a cada una de sus sobrinas, examinándolas. _

_-Ehh… Rosie no se sentía bien, le dolía el estómago, así que decidió quedarse arriba- Dijo Roxanne, que era la que mejor mentía._

_-En serio? La iré a ver ya mismo!- Dijo Ron, apartando a sus sobrinas y pisando el primer escalón._

_-NO!- Ron miró a Dominique, extrañado por lo que había gritado- Emm… digo que será mejor que no vallas… ella está con…- a Dom no se le ocurría nada._

_-Ella está con… PROBLEMAS DE CHICAS! Sí, eso es, ella está con problemas de chicas- Dijo Vic, salvándolas a todas._

_-Igual quiero ir a verla, por ahí necesita algo…-Ron desconfiaba de lo que decían._

_-NO PUEDES! Ehh, ella salió a comprar, bueno tú sabes, eso que compras cuando estas con problemas de chicas…- Dijo Lily, insegura._

_-La dejaron ir sola?- Ron se estaba preocupando._

_-NO! Ella está con… Ella está con Albus! Él la acompaño a comprar eso…-Dijo Lucy._

_-Albus sabe algo de problemas de chicas?- Esto se está volviendo extraño, pensó Ron._

_-Ehh… Sí tio Ronnie, él me ayudó cuando yo estaba, tú sabes… Con problemas de chicas…- Dijo Lily avergonzada, no podía creer que estaba hablando de eso con su tío._

_-Ah, bueno si tú dices, entonces me quedo más tranquilo… Si algo le sucede a Rose, no duden en llamarme, me iré a dormir- Dijo, subiendo las escaleras._

_-Fiiuu- Dijo Dom, fingiendo secarse el sudor de la frente._

_-Pasó algo Dominique?- Dijo Ron, asomándose por las escaleras._

_-No tío, tú tranquilo, está todo perfecto- Dijo Dom con una falsa sonrisa._

**Fin Flashback**

-Y eso fue todo lo que pasó.- Terminó de relatar Dominique, para luego ver como Rose tenía una expresión de horror y Albus se partía de la risa.

-PROBLEMAS DE CHICAS? Por Merlín! Como pudieron decirle eso a mi papá? No se les ocurrió algo mejor?- Dijo Rose, avergonzada, mientras le pegaba un codazo a Al, para que dejara de reír.

- El viejo se volvía insistente, ya no sabíamos que más decirle- Dijo Lucy, despreocupada.

-Jajajaja, mírale el lado bueno a la situación Rosie- Dijo Al burlándose.

-Lado bueno? Dime donde demonios ves tú el lado bueno?- Dijo Rose.

-Tú papá no se enteró que te fuiste a besuquearte con Malfoy, eso hubiera sido peor- Dijo Al, para luego largar otra carcajada.

-Yo no fui la única de los besitos, o no eh Al?- Dijo Rose, venenosamente.

-Eh… Yo.. Si… Emm- Tartamudeaba Al, hasta que fue interrumpido por Vic.

-ROSE! Tienes que contarnos que pasó! Lárgalo ya niña- Dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra, al estilo Hermione Weasley.

-Yo… Eh, tengo sueño, mejor mañana, ahora me iré a dormir…-Dijo intentando evadirlas.

-A mí no me vienes con esas tonterías Rose Weasley! O me dices que pasó, o te hago un mocomurciélagos, deberías temerme, soy la hija de la Gran Ginny Weasley, la mejor en ese hechizo y te puedo asegurar que me enseñó todos los trucos!- Dijo Lily, aveces su pequeña primita daba miedo…

Y así fue como Rose estuvo toda la noche encerrada en la habitación, contándoles detalle por detalle a sus primas, fue la noche más larga y vergonzosa que había tenido en su vida… A ella no le gustaba contar sus intimidades, pero con semejante familia, era prácticamente imposible…

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó algo tarde, así que desayunó sola, para luego salir al pequeño parque que había al lado de la madriguera.

Sus primos estaban jugando al Quidditch, nada raro en ellos…

-Rose, creo que deberías hablar con Lyssander- Dijo Lorcan.

-Dónde está?-.

-En la orilla del lago- Dijo, pero antes de que Rose caminara hacia allí, la detuvo- Y Rose, intenta no hacerle daño, es mi hermanito…

Y allí se dio cuenta de que todo andaba mal, nunca había visto esa mirada en el gemelo Scamander, él y Lyss eran muy unidos…

Rose caminó hacia allí, pensando en qué le iba a decir, pero al llegar, se quedó helada, Lyss estaba sentado contra el tronco de un árbol, con los ojos rojos…

-Yo… Lyss, em…-.

-Es cierto?- Dijo cortante, mirándola con sus ojos celestes acuosos, amenazando volver a llorar…

-Lyss, yo… Si, no sabes cuánto lo siento-. Dijo Rose, a punto de llorar, al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos en ese estado, y por su culpa…

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir- Dijo fríamente, para luego levantarse sin mirar a Rose y salir de allí.

Cuando Lyssander se fue, Rose se sintió horrible consigo misma, _"Algún día de mi vida podré dejar de ser tan tonta y no herir más personas?"_, se dijo, para recostarse contra el árbol…

**Volví al drama (?**

**Me costó un poco este capítulo, espero que les guste…**

**Tal vez, solo tal vez, algún día haga un fic de los Weasley en general, es que me gusta tanto escribir sobre ellos! Que les parecería si lo hiciera? :)**

**Besos, Cuídense…**

**PD: Si quieren pueden leer el fic sobre varias parejas que les dije que haría, se llama "Locuras" :)…**

**(Esto de la "autopublicidad" no sé si está permitido jajajaja)**


	10. Dudas

**Discalimer: No soy Rowling, pero manejo sus personajes a mi gusto porque soy muy mala (?**

Rose guardaba sus cosas en el enorme baúl sobre su cama, esto de empacar con un nudo en el estómago se le estaba haciendo rutina…

Luego de sentir unos suaves golpecitos en su puerta, oyó la voz de su hermano.

-Ross, mamá dijo que te apresuraras así tienes tiempo de desayunar, salimos en una hora.

-Gracias Hug, ya bajo- Dijo guardando unas últimas prendas.

La verdad es que todo había sido muy raro, ella había esperado que luego de "resolver" el asunto con Scorpius, todo estaría bien y tranquilo, otra vez se había equivocado "_Que raro tú, siempre cometiendo errores_" dijo la pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza, que lejos de ayudar, solo empeoraba todo. Dejó que su cargo de conciencia la siguiera atormentando y recordó la corta conversación que había tenido con Lily, luego de su pelea con Lyss.

**Flashback**

_Rose estaba sentada junto el gran árbol que había a la orilla del lago, se sentía demasiado decepcionada consigo misma, no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado con Scor, solo hubiera deseado mantener la boca cerrada, ella sabía cómo eran sus primos, era totalmente predecible que a la mañana siguiente toda la camada Weasley-Potter estaría enterada, se recriminó mentalmente pensar un poquito las cosas antes de hacerlas._

_-Rose…- Ella dio vuelta su cabeza, para encontrarse con su prima Lily._

_-Que hay Lil…-Dijo desanimada, en esos momentos no quería hablar con nadie._

_-Qué pasó? Vi que Lyss salía muy enojado de aquí…- Dijo su prima._

_-Yo… Lil… Me siento tan culpable…- Dijo para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja Potter._

_-Tranquila Ross- Respondió acariciándole el cabello- Quieres que te diga algo?- Su prima asintió rápidamente- No te sientas mal, no le dijiste que estabas enamorada de él, es normal que se sienta traicionado, pero la verdad es que tú nunca le prometiste nada. Le va a tomar un tiempo recomponerse, puede que esté enojado contigo en ese lapso, pero en realidad no tienes la culpa de que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos, él recapacitará y te pedirá perdón, no creo que quiera arruinar una amistad de tantos años por una estupidez como ésta, y si lo hace, es un idiota que no vale la pena._

_-Gracias Lil…-Dijo Rosie con una sonrisa._

**Fin Flashback **

Se apresuró y bajó las escaleras, extrañamente recordar la conversación la había hecho sentir mejor, lo importante ahora es que ella estaba con Scorpius, ya vería luego como solucionar las cosas con Lyssander.

Llegaron a la estación justo a tiempo para escuchar como daban el último aviso para subir al tren.

Se apresuró y busco un vagón, hasta dar con uno donde se encontraban Scorpius, Albus y Kate. Todo transcurrió normalmente, excepto que ya "algunas" personas no se miraban igual…

El final de las vacaciones solo significaba el inicio del trimestre escolar… Mucha tarea, exámenes, etc. Rose ya estaba cansada y solo habían pasado unas semanas. Puede sonar increíble, pero en estos momentos la hija de Hermione Granger , pensaba seriamente en fugarse del colegio y cuidar vacas para ganar dinero… Sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar esas locas ideas y centrarse en el libro, hasta que una voz interrumpió su "intento" de estudio.

-Rose!- Dijo un alegre rubio.

-Scor, que sucede?-Dijo saludándolo con un beso en los labios, ya todos sabían de su relación (excepto sus padres, pero eso es otra historia), así que no valía la pena ocultarla.

-Sigues aquí? Has estado toda la mañana con la cabeza en ese libro, vamos! Es un lindo sábado- Dijo Scorpius, tirando de su mano para que se levantara.

-No puedo Scorp, tengo que terminar de estudiar…-Respondió desganada.

-Mira, haremos un trato, hacemos lo que yo quiera por hoy, y mañana prometo que me sentaré a estudiar contigo todo el día. Que dices?- Preguntó sonriendo.

Luego de meditarlo un poco, Rose asintió, no solo por ella, así se aseguraría de que Scor también se prepararía para el examen. Guardó sus cosas en la mochila y salieron hacia los jardines.

Caminar de la mano con Scorpius, era… Como decirlo… Realmente reconfortante.

Se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado, todo había sucedido tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo demasiado, pero no se arrepentía de nada… Y solo había una duda en su cabeza, el qué dirían sus padres cuando se enteren?...

-Scorp, a dónde iremos?- Preguntó al notar que se alejaban de los jardines.

-Es una sorpresa, ya verás…

Hola! Como están?

**Mil perdones por haber tardado casi una semana en actualizar de nuevo, es que no me gustaba como había quedado éste chap, aún no me agrada mucho que digamos, pero bué…**

**Es un capítulo de transición, el próximo será más largo creo :)**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Besos, Cuídense.**


	11. Charlas, Recuerdos y Sorpresas

**Hola! Como están?**

**Ya sé, hace como dos semanas que no actualizo, pero no me venía la inspiración… Por ello hoy les traje un capítulo un poco más largo, se lo merecen :)**

**Discalimer: Si yo fuera Rowling, hubiera publicado miles de libros sobre la tercera generación (? Pero no lo soy… :/**

Charlas, Recuerdos y Sorpresas

Albus caminaba por los transitados pasillos de Hogwarts, a pesar de que el lugar estaba lleno de personas, nunca se había sentido tan solo. Tenía amigos y, obvio, a su gran familia, pero no quería andar molestando a nadie con sus problemas…

Ese era uno de los grandes defectos de Albus Potter, siempre ponía a los demás por encima, él se desvaloraba demasiado… La única que siempre le recalcaba ese error, era Rosie, pero la había buscado por todo el castillo y no estaba por ningún lado, tampoco quería molestarla ahora que ella pasaba tan buen momento, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien ya.

-Kate!-Grito, luego de ver a la morena cruzar por el pasillo siguiente.

Ella le sonrió mientras se acercaba.

-Has visto a Rose?-Preguntó el Slytherin- Hace horas que la estoy buscando y no aparece por ningún lado…-

-La última vez que la vi estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando para sus exámenes, ya sabes cómo es ella, siempre tan anticipada para todo- Dijo con un tono burlón- Para que la necesitabas?-

Albus vio que la mirada de Kate era sincera, confiaba en ella. Decidió contarle, tal vez lo podía ayudar en algo.

Hace dos semanas que sus padres estaban raros. James le había contado, vía carta, que no ya nada era lo mismo, su papá trabajaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada y su madre vivía encerrada en su estudio redactando columnas para el periódico… A Albus esto le preocupaba demasiado, a pesar de tener dieciséis años, sentía que necesitaba a sus padres como su fuera un niño… No le habían contado a Lily aún porque pensaban que era muy pequeña, que todo sería más difícil para ella…

No todo esto eran suposiciones de James, él también había comenzado a sospechar algo cuando las peleas se volvieron más largas y por las más pequeñas nimiedades.

…..

Sus primeros días en el colegio habían sido devastadores, fue como si de un día para el otro, la chica que te gusta casi desde que naciste, se fuera con otro. Lyssander tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza. No se podía decir que la amaba, porque "amar" es una palabra demasiado grande para un chico de dieciséis años, pero la quería mucho, no solo como una amiga, aunque ahora ni con eso se podría conformar, ya que cuando ella fue a pedirle disculpas por algo de lo que no tenía ni un centésimo de culpa, él la había rechazado. No hablaban desde ese día, se sentía demasiado solo ahora que no tenía a su mejor amiga…

Sintió como alguien invadía el pequeño espacio en el que estaba sentado, junto al lago. Era pleno invierno, las temperaturas eran muy bajas, pero no sentía demasiado el frío, estaba demasiado enojado consigo mismo para preocuparse por esas "pequeñeces", pensó. Se sorprendió al ver la cara de preocupación de la inquilina, mejor dicho, simplemente se sorprendió al ver "quién" era la chica. Solo habían cruzado pocas palabras en los últimos tres años, desde "La Pelea"…

_Flashback_

_Dominique y Lyssander de 13 años, caminaban rápidamente para entrar al castillo antes de congelarse, como era la primera vez que ambos iban a __Hogsmeade__, decidieron ir juntos._

_-Wow, fue maravilloso-Dijo Nicke emocionada- Tío Ron me dijo que se puede entrar al sótano de __Honeydukes por un pasillo del tercer piso… Deberíamos probarlo alguna vez, no crees? –_

_-Sheep…- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Lyssander, toda llena de chocolate._

_-Te saldrán granos si comes tantos dulces- Dijo Dominique, con su característico tono burlón._

_-No me importa, mi mamá dice que en realidad los granos son provocados por pequeñas criaturas que habitan…-_

_-Oh sí, que interesante- Le cortó Nicke, a veces le aburría escuchar los largos monólogos de su mejor amigo sobre las criaturas de su mamá._

_Una tercera persona intervino en la conversación, Aaron Hooker se acercó a Dominique._

_-Nicke, podemos hablar un segundo?- Dijo el castaño con una de sus radiantes sonrisas, que en opinión de Lyss, eran algo falsas._

_El rubio esperó la negativa de su amiga, ya que no le gustaba que otros interrumpieran sus conversaciones, pero se equivocó…_

_-Claro Aaron, no hay problema- Respondió Dom, con un tono un tanto "meloso"._

_A Lyssander todo esto le pareció muy raro, primero el tipo, con el que nunca antes la había visto hablar, venía y la llamaba "Nicke" (apodo que solo utilizaba él) y luego ella aceptaba, dejándolo totalmente plantado. Le pareció que seguirlos era la mejor opción, solo para ver que no le hiciera nada malo, claro está…_

_Pero lo que vio le dejó demasiado sorprendido como para seguir caminando. Ese tipo estaba besando a Dominique y ella le seguía… El ruido que hizo su barra de chocolate al chocar contra el suelo, lo delató. En otra ocasión se hubiera agachado para recoger el chocolate, pero lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta y caminar por donde vino. Antes de irse pudo ver la cara de fastidio de ese tipo, como si le hubiera "arruinado" el momento, la cara de Dominique debe estar igual, pensó._

_No le molestaba demasiado que lo haya besado, sino que, al enterarse luego de cómo fueron los hechos, no le haya contado absolutamente nada de que estaban saliendo desde el verano, se suponía que eran mejores amigos, no? _

_Por más intentos que hizo Dominique de explicarle todo, no hubo caso, su "ex" mejor amigo era un terco…_

_Fin Flashback _

Ahora que lo pensaba, la pelea había sido demasiado tonta, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, era una cuestión de confianza…

-Lyssander, estas bien?- Preguntó una dudosa Dominique, mientras le apoyaba la mano en el hombro.

-Eso creo…- Dijo fingiendo no prestar mucha atención, en realidad se moría por volver a ser los de antes, pero no se la dejaría tan fácil.

-Pues sabes lo que creo yo?- Se enojó Dom al escuchar su tono, Lyssander sonrió para sus adentros, lo había conseguido- Creo que eres un idiota, estas aquí afuera con semejante frío, con esa fina camisa diciendo "Soy muy valiente"-Lyss largó una carcajada al escuchar la imitación de su voz-Pero sabes qué? Eres un tonto, te enfermarás y te tendré que llevar a la enfermería, preocuparas a toda la familia. Porqué? Porque eres un…-

-Déjalo ya, no quiero escuchar lo que sigue, creo que no me favorece- Le cortó sonriendo, su humor había cambiado tan rápidamente…

-Vale, pero te vienes conmigo al castillo, le pediremos a los elfos que nos hagan chocolate caliente, si?- Dijo poniendo su vocecita dulce, aunque le salía mal y Lyssander se reía- Camina grandísimo tonto-.

Lyssander solo se limitó a sonreír, tal vez, solo tal vez, ya no veía tan imposible volver a ser los de antes…

…..

-Auch! Fíjate por donde caminas- Dijo Scorpius, luego de recibir un pisotón de parte de su pelirroja favorita.

-Tú quisiste que cierre los ojos, ahora cállate y dime por donde tengo que caminar para que no me quiebre una pierna- Dijo Rose, riendo.

-Echaste a perder el romanticismo, Weasley- Respondió riendo también, mientras tomaba de las manos a la pelirroja y bajaban unos escalones.

-Falta mucho? Estos tobillos necesitarán un masaje más tarde Malfoy- Dijo Rose, bajando más y más escalones.

-No puedes mantener la boca cerrada un minuto?- Preguntó divertido.

-Solo si me besas- Respondió sonriendo, para luego sentir una ligera y fugaz presión sobre sus labios.

-Hemos llegado!- Anunció el rubio- Espera, no abras los ojos aún-.

Rose asintió, mientras se escuchaban ruidos de cacharros moviéndose. Había un aroma que se le hacía conocido, pero no podía distinguir bien que era…

-Ya, puedes abrirlos ahora-.

Rose vio asombrada todo su alrededor, centrando su mirada en un sonriente rubio, clavándole un beso en los labios…

-Wow, como hiciste para encontrar esto?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es el único que hay aquí en Hogsmeade, tengo contactos sabes?- Respondió, mirándola con arrogancia- Vale, cierto moreno Potter me mencionó el pasadizo- Se resignó el rubio.

-Ajá, lo sabía…- Dijo, volviendo a mirar todo, ya no se encontraban cines muggles de esos, con proyector de cintas a la antigua, en blanco y negro, como cuando su papá los llevaba Hugo y a ella de pequeños. Scorpius había pensado en todo, las palomitas de maíz, las películas, las cobijas…

Pensar en lo perfecto que era, solo le provocaba besarlo, y no se privó de ello…

**Y? Qué onda? Les gustó? :) **

**Espero que así haya sido, me tomó horas hacer este capítulo, es que nunca me quedaba lo suficientemente bien, pero ahora creo que me gusta bastante :)**

**Les parece que escriba de parejas secundarias también, como en éste capítulo? O prefieren que me centre en la principal? :P**

**En fin, gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaron! No puedo creer que con 10 capítulos haya pasado los 50 reviews! Muchas gracias :D**


End file.
